Sueños Rotos
by Shiji
Summary: Se agacho al lado de su novio, y toco su rostro, no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la frialdad de la piel, pero no podía estar muerto, no podía haberla abandonado. Ignoró la falta de calor y lo abrazó, pero no tenía pulso y estaba rígido. Post Series
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea me ha estado rondando en la cabeza por un buen tiempo, me llegó momentáneamente la inspiración a partir de la canción que da el titulo al fic, hoy por fin me animé a terminar el prologo, puesto que tenía sólo un borrador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prólogo

La oscuridad era profunda, en medio de aquel bosque en una noche sin luna, pero eso no le impedía correr entre los árboles buscando en cada rincón, siguiendo el rastro de aquel al que amaba, sintiendo el corazón desbocado por la angustia que la estaba consumiendo desde que él se fue.

Una ligera brisa le trajo nuevos aromas que no hicieron más que alterarla, era el olor de su sol, de su sangre. La impresión le hizo dar un traspié, sólo pudo poner las manos para parar el golpe, terminó cortándose con una roca especialmente afilada, sintió la tibieza bajar hasta su brazo, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte como lo era su madre. Haciendo esos pensamientos al lado regreso a su pista y empezó a correr al oeste de donde había captado la fragancia de la sangre.

Con forme se acercaba identificaba diversos olores, ceniza, carne, tierra. El corazón le latía incluso más rápido de lo normal, detuvo su correr hasta sólo una caminata rápida, a esa distancia debía percibir ciertos sonidos, pero el silencio permanecía sólo roto por sus pasos y el repiqueteo de lo que parecía haber sido una hoguera que en ese instante ni luz emitía.

Ahí había un cuerpo, pero ningún movimiento.

Se agacho al lado de su novio, y toco su rostro, no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la frialdad de la piel, pero no podía estar muerto, no podía haberla abandonado. Ignoró la falta de calor y lo abrazó, pero no tenía pulso y estaba rígido.

—Vamos mi amor, debes de despertar— susurro sobre sus labios mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre las frías mejillas del hombre— Me prometiste volver, que estaríamos juntos para siempre— el nudo de su garganta era tan grande que le costaba pronunciar palabra, pero tenía que despertarlo.

—Te amo tanto Jake— no obtuvo respuesta a lo que siempre fueron besos, carisias y palabras tiernas susurradas en la intimidad y gritadas a los cuatro vientos— Despierta—.

Un ruido la alerto, no pudo si no gruñir y enseñar su dentadura a quien osaba molestarlos.

—Cariño soy yo— Una hermosa mujer se acercó con paso calmo con las palmas en alto en un gesto de total rendimiento, los ojos dorados se desviaron al cuerpo que su hija traía entre manos, y el impacto fue grande — Jacob esta mu…—

— ¡Sólo está dormido! — Grito fuera de control, porque era imposible pensar en un mundo sin Jake, un mundo sin sol.

—Está muerto— Esa era la voz de su padre.

—No— gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero la palabra resonaba por todos lados haciendo un eco ensordecedor.

"Muerto"

Su Jake había muerto

— ¡No!— volvió a gritar y siguió gritando aun cuando había despertado.

—Calma Carlie, calma sólo fue una pesadilla— la voz de Nahuel era tranquila mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos arrullándola suavemente. Una vez más calmada, el joven híbrido le mostró una sonrisa con toda la intención de tranquilizarla — Buenos días Carlie.

Después del incidente muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado una de ellas era la forma en que los demás la llamaban, no había soportado escuchar el tan familiar Nessie ya que había sido él quien la había nombrado así.

—Estoy bien Nahuel, sólo fue una pesadilla— "un recuerdo" pensó sombríamente— Es que hay veces en que parece tan real — Confesó después de todo era su mejor amigo y actual pareja, él único que podía alejar las sombras que dejó la perdida de Jake.

—Deberías avisarles que ya llegamos a Alemania— Concretamente habían llegado a la ciudad de Pirmasens, muy al suroeste del país frontera con Francia.

—Tienes razón— dijo la joven mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba rápidamente al número de su madre, sabía que no importaba el horario o que era lo que estaba haciendo Bella, después de todo no dormía y siempre contestaba si se trataba de ella.

Fue una corta charla, si fuera por ella nada más le avisaría de su residencia, para que no mandaran a un escuadrón de la familia a buscarla, y colgaría, pero a pesar de todo era imposible hacerlo, y termino sacándole el nombre de la universidad que asistirían y que carrera habían escogido esta vez. Toda la plática había sido muy cómoda hasta que ella mencionó a su padre y su humor se volvió a enturbiar, rápidamente corto toda conversación y colgó.

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunto desde la cocina Nahuel quien mientras ella hablaba se había adelantado a hacer el desayuno.

—Si todo está bien es sólo Edward que quiere que vuelva a Forks con ellos una temporada—Ella le sonrió alegremente o lo más que su condición le permitía— En lo que terminas me voy a duchar.

No esperó respuesta simplemente entro al baño anexo al cuarto, recordando la pelea con su padre hacía ya 15 años, un año después de su muerte.

El dolor era atroz, un vacio enorme en el centro de su pecho que ni el don de Jasper podía reducir, lo había intentado por más de medio año pero se estaban consumiendo, era mayor el sufrimiento que el control que él podía darle, por lo que el otro vampiro tuvo forzosamente que tomarse unas vacaciones junto con Alice, puesto que la pena era demasiada.

Hacía mucho que no tomaba sangre, le recordaba sus días de caza a su lado. Ella no trataba de engañar a nadie todo lo que hacía le recordaba que él ya no estaba. Y sintiendo la debilidad en su cuerpo le llegó una idea, aprovechando que su Tia Alice estaba fuera y cuando llamara posiblemente ella ya no estaría.

Entro a la bañera que rebosaba de agua y se sumergió con todo y ropa, expandiendo sus colmillos rasgo la fina piel de sus muñecas pasando por tendones y venas, de inmediato hundió ambas manos en el agua puesto que taparía el olor de la sangre, sólo esperaba que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para irse al lado de su sol.

La pesadez en su cuerpo era cada vez mayor y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, su cabeza cayó al agua y el aire escapó de los pulmones, su ultimo pensamiento fue que no importaba si era ahogada o desangrada siempre y cuando el vacío se alejará.

Cuando fue conciente nuevamente de su cuerpo comprendió que había fallado y se encontraba viva. Un fuerte sollozo avisó a los demás que estaba despertando y un llanto silencioso fue lo que encontraron al entrar en la habitación.

Su madre en cuanto la vio se abrazó a ella, en sus ojos había tanta tristeza que de no ser vampiro derramaría miles de lagrimas.

—Oh mi niña, estaba tan asustada casi te nos vas ¿Por qué hiciste eso pequeña? — La angustia en la voz de su madre la hizo sentir mal, después de todo era Bella su luchadora quien había arriesgado su vida por la de ella.

—Es que ya no puedo seguir, sólo quiero que el dolor se aleje quiero que vuelva— el nudo en su garganta le hacía forzar las palabras pero no soportaba escuchar así a su madre y no darle una explicación.

—Jake se sacrificó para salvarte, el no querría que murieses— Dijo Edward acercándose a abrazarla, se había llevado un susto de muerte al percibir el olor de la sangre de su hija, Bella para seguir practicando y darle un poco de intimidad a la familia mantenía un escudo sobre todos cosa que cambio cuando encontraron a la niña y era necesario quitarlo puesto que ella no se encontraba del todo bien.

— ¡Pues es un maldito egoísta que no pensó en cómo me sentiría yo si él moría, yo prefiero morir si él no está aquí!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas superada por las emociones, quería venganza pero Jake se había encargado de matarlos a todos y sólo le quedaba el vacio.

—Superaremos esto juntos, encontraras a una persona especial que te quiera y te de la felicidad que mereces— sabía que su padre sólo trataba de animarla pero no la entendía ¿cómo era posible cambiar el sol de tus días? no importaba quien se presentara en su futuro no sería Jake, además ¿quién querría a una híbrida como ella?

—No lo entiendes papá— término diciendo en un murmullo.

—Si hay alguien en este mundo que te entiende ese soy yo, acaso crees que no sentí lo mismo cuando me dijeron que tu madre estaba muerta, que se había aventado de un acantilado por mi culpa— su tono era serio e implacable no iba a dejar que su niña se perdiera en el dolor.

—Entonces ¿por qué me impides irme? Incluso tú preferiste morir que vivir sin Bella—

—Pero tú, nos tienes a nosotros Nessie, somos tu familia y lo superaremos— la estrecho más entre sus brazos transmitiéndole todo el apoyo y amor que sentía por ella.

—También tenías familia en aquel entonces, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y sin embargo ellos respetaron tu decisión y te dejaron ir allá—

—Pero fue diferente—Ella se separó un poco del abrazo para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

—Tienes razón es diferente, Jake no vendrá a rescatarme porque él si murió— y esa había sido la primera vez que ella había pronunciado esas palabras. El dolor y la rabia fueron tanto que siguió hablando fríamente sólo pensando en herir a alguien y fue su padre quien le dio la oportunidad.

—Además a ti que te puede importar mi vida— El rostro de Edward empalideció aun más si es posible al leer los pensamientos de su hija, pero ella continuo hablándolo en voz alta para que también escuchara — Tú no querías que yo naciera.

Y esas palabras habían abierto una brecha entre los dos que no habían podido cerrar que Renesmee Carlie Cullen no quería cerrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí termina este capítulo espero y les haya gustado, sin más me despido gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Cuídense mucho.

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, vengo con una actualización, estoy bastante inspirada por lo que espero terminar pronto la historia y publicarla, intentaré actualizar los viernes ya que cualquier otro día me sería imposible XD quiero agradecer especialmente a Nayely y a yukikandavobifield (por cierto cas no pudiste escoger un Nick mas corto _ ) por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario, y descuida nayely espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado : )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Captaron el olor de un ciervo a poca distancia y ahora lo acechaban en manada, sin que se diera cuenta la creatura ellos lo habían rodeado sólo faltaba atacar. Como líder de la manada fue el que dio el primer paso por lo que el ciervo los escucho y cuando intento escapar fue muy tarde toda la jauría se dejó ir y en unos instantes el animal estaba muerto. Varios lobos se retiraron dejándolo ser el primero en comer, ya que se había ganado el puesto, arrancó un gran trozo de carne y empezó a tragar la sangre escurría por su hocico y la carne seguía caliente, siguió comiendo hasta hartarse, luego se retiro y los demás devoraron lo que quedaba del ciervo.

Había sido un lobo solitario cuando se topo con la manada, quienes de inmediato lo atacaron definiendo su territorio, pero había derrotado al líder y ninguno de los lobos pudo hacerle el menor daño pro lo que no solo lo aceptaron sino que también lo hicieron líder, que si bien era inexperto pronto aprendió al ver como se movía a seguir sus instintos y pronto estuvieron cazando juntos. Era divertido estar en una manada se protegían mutuamente, si tenían hambre cazaban el frio no era problema con el grueso pelaje y si no tenían ganas de hacer nada se ponían a jugar o dormir era bastante sencillo, y aullarle a la luna era estimulante en muchos sentidos.

En ocasiones cuando los humanos entraban al bosque ellos se replegaban esperando que se fueran porque de atacar a alguno de ellos era seguro que los cazarían a todos, por lo que los evitaban lo más que podían pero dejándolos de lado el bosque era suyo y hacían lo que querían.

Las frías gotas de la lluvia empezaron a caer mojando su pelaje, desde hacía rato el olor a lluvia había impregnado el aire solo había sido cuestión de tiempo que empezara, un aullido para avisarles que tenían que volver a la cueva puesto que tenían algunos lobeznos entre ellos y nunca se sabía que podía pasar.

Mientras todos avanzaban un joven lobo se quedo comiendo ignorando la llamada de su líder por lo que decidió regresar, amenazándolo con un gruñido pero el cachorro era imprudente y le lanzo una dentellada. No tenía tiempo que perder con el joven, agachó sus orejas y le gruño fuertemente para después tirar a morder una pata, consiguió su objetivo el chiquillo chillo y se fue renqueando junto a los demás.

Estando ya cerca de su refugio escucharon un chillido demasiado agudo para cualquier creatura del bosque, solo hizo falta que el abriera la marcha y pronto se dirigieron al lugar.

Se trataba de un cachorro humano que lloraba sin parar, eso era un problema pronto habría humanos buscándolo, uno de sus lobos se acerco con toda la intención de tomar un bocado por lo que la criatura empezó a retroceder del susto y a gritar con más fuerza. Agudizo el oído y logro encontrar el sonido de pasos, a los lejos de veía luz, ya la estaban buscando.

Momentos antes de que el lobo la atacara la criatura volteo hacia él y sus ojos hicieron contacto, era una cachorro, era hembra y aquellos ojos azules le trajeron imágenes que no entendía claramente, una niña jugando con muchos lobos y criaturas frías. Con un impuso desconocido se interpuso entre el lobo y la niña, era erróneo lo que hacía debía dar caza a la pequeña una menos que los cazara a ellos en un futuro pero simplemente no podía matarla.

El otro lobo hambriento lo rodeó y volvió a atacar pero nuevamente se lo impidió, empezó un pelea, se unió el joven lobo de hacia un rato y entre los dos empezaron a atacarlo mientras la manada sólo observaba inquieta y extrañada por el actuar tan extraño de su líder. Era difícil enfrentarse a ambos lobos teniendo que cuidar a la cría de humano pero era imposible dejarla a su suerte. Con un movimiento rápido dejo fuera de combate al menor, y en cuestión de minutos el mayor tampoco presento problema puesto que le había desgarrado el cuello cuando estuvo a punto de matar a la pequeña.

Agarró a la chiquilla con el hocico y empezó a correr en dirección a las luces sin saber exactamente que hacía, mientras muchas imágenes venían con fuerza a su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había perdido una niña y él como guardabosques tenía que guiar la búsqueda, no tenía muchas esperanzas en los últimos meses los lobos habían estado más activos y más atrevidos y a juzgar por los aullidos que se escuchaban posiblemente no la encontraban viva.

Un grupo de voluntarios cargados con escopetas estaban junto a él dispuestos a rescatar a la pequeña de 9 años, la madre de la niña también venia junto con ellos ya que no soportaba la idea de quedarse esperando mientras su hija estaba sola en el bosque rodeada de monstruos.

El sonido de unas pisadas puso a todos alerta y justo al frente apareció un lobo, era enorme el más grande que había visto jamás, de pelaje rojizo y grandes ojos negros que miraban a cada voluntario.

La madre de la chiquilla grito conmocionada, entre las fauces empapadas de sangre del animal estaba el cuerpo de la pequeña. El animal olfateo el aire y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mujer, todos cargaron sus armas pero el lobo no parecía atacar, caminada tranquilamente y todos con el corazón desbocado y el miedo en su mente se apartaban.

Al llegar a la altura de la mujer el animal dejo caer a la pequeña que para sorpresa de todos se levanto y abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

El animal empezó a retroceder lentamente, levantó su arma y el lobo lo miró fijamente, en los ojos del animal había comprensión y tristeza, bajo su mirada y no pudo disparar, estaba conmocionado. El lobo se fue de aquel claro perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía estar muerto eso lo sabía con una certeza, pero el cazador había bajado el arma permitiéndole escapar, estaba confundido, perdido. Hacía lunas que no se sentía así, desde que había entrado en la manada pero ahora volvía a ser un lobo solitario, pero no era un lobo del todo eso lo acababa de descubrir con una gran crudeza, por lo que volvió a donde había empezado al lugar donde había despertado encerrado teniendo que cavar para salir de ese lugar e internarse al bosque. Sus patas se movían solas era fácil recordar el camino a pesar de haber sido hacía tanto tiempo. Al llegar el lugar olía a muerte, varias rocas en medio de un prado. Se detuvo frente a una de esas rocas que la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba había señales en ella y cuando sus ojos se concentraron se dio cuenta que entendía lo que ahí decía.

"Jacob Black"

El nombre trajo más imágenes, ahora sabía que eran recuerdos y el dolor fue grande, tanto que empezó a retorcerse y aullar mientras volvía a su anterior forma, él era humano, un humano llamado Jacob Black, los aullidos se transformaron en gritos y después todo quedo en silencio cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Así lo encontraron en la mañana, tirado y desnudo frente a una lapida destruida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí acaba debo decir que me fue muy difícil poner la narración ya que se hablaba de manada y líder, espero y quedara entendible y que les haya gustado, sin más me despido, cuidente mucho.

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Hoy es aun viernes por lo que toca capitulo, no lo puede tener más temprano debido a que estoy bastante saturada con la facultad y apenas me da tiempo de comer, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tienen. Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Dexga, Nayely y Cas quienes se toman el tiempo a dejar un comentario, muchas gracias me levantan mucho el ánimo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el primer día del ciclo escolar. Se encontraban buscando el salón en el que tomarían la primera clase cuando una jovial chica se les acerco.

—Buenos días— parecía que no podía contener la emoción— Ustedes han de ser los chicos nuevos de la calle Blumen.

—Sí, somos nosotros— Nessi contesto con una sonrisa avergonzada, siempre era así no importaba a cuantas universidades hubieran visitado a lo largo de estos 19 años, a ella no lo gustaba llamar la atención cosa característica de su madre, Bella. Al pensar en la vampira Nahuel siempre tenía ese contradictorio sentimiento de añoranza, culpa y furia, cosa que era bastante seguido puesto que Nessi era muy parecida a su madre.

Él aun recordaba la mañana en la que Edward se había presentado en su pequeño refugio en sur América pidiendo que lo acompañara, ya que al ser de la misma especia que su hija posiblemente ella se sintiera identificada. La desesperación en los ojos negros había sido desconcertante y tanto Huilen como él habían accedido, pero lo más desgarrador de la situación fue encontrar a Renesmee y fue ahí donde comprendió porque Edward había acudido a ellos.

Desde ese día había estado junto a ella quien poco a poco había empezado a retomar las ganas de vivir, y él se había ido enamorando de los tristes ojos chocolate, la suave pero sincera sonrisa que esbozaba inconscientemente y que iluminaba su rostro de una manera sobrenatural. Había aprendido a convivir con humanos y también a evitar consumir su sangre que siempre resultaba apetitosa, y ahora se encontraba viajando por el mundo mientras que Huilen estaba con los Cullen aprendiendo de la dieta vegetariana y disfrutando de tener una familia de nuevo.

—¿Cómo nos reconociste?- la voz de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la conversación.

—Pues bastante sencillo entre tanta palidez ustedes resaltan y todo el pueblo habla de ustedes— a parlanchina tenía razón la mayoría de la gente en el lugar era de pelo rubio, tez clara y ojos azules; por lo que el cabezo cobrizo y los ojos color chocolate de Nessie en conjunto con la piel morena y el pelo negro suyo sí que eran algo resaltante.

—Pero no se preocupen, no se sientan intimidados por eso, tenemos al nuevo profesor de biología, quien es uno de los hombres más guapos que he conocido, el también es moreno y de lo más atractivo, en sí me gustaría estar en esa clase todos los días con tal de verlo— La platica incesante de la chica lo estaba poniendo de mal humor pero a Nessie parecía agradarle por lo que no le interrumpió.

—Entonces podrías ayudarnos, estábamos buscando el salón de Biología I— Le pidió amablemente su compañera interrumpiendo a la chica.

—Que suerte yo voy para donde mismo, es que me toco repetir curso, eso me pasa por distraerme mirando al maestro— se rió de sí misma antes de mencionar— Que mal educada, se me olvidó presentarme me llamo Luisa Wagner.

—Mucho gusto Luisa, él es Nahuel Suiadan y yo Soy Carlie Cullen, y como ya sabes somos nuevos en la ciudad así que si estamos en tus manos— le sonrió a lo que todos los humanos catalogarían como alegremente pero para ojos expertos no era más que una máscara.

—Oh por Dios, creí que eran hermanos, entonces son novios— lo ultimo lo dijo pícaramente, para luego hablar con sorpresa— y viven juntos, acaso sus padres los dejan, oh es que se están fugando— terminó con una risita cómplice.

—No nada de eso, nuestros padres saben que venimos juntos a este lugar y no les molesta ya que estamos prometidos — La suave mano de ella se coló entre la de el entrelazando los en un gesto muy intimo.

—No saben cuántos corazones acabo de escuchar romperse en este momento—

—Se nos hace un poco tarde porque no vamos avanzando y nos cuentas más como se manejan las cosas por aquí— Por primera vez interrumpió Nahuel, ya que no quería hablar de corazones rotos, mucho menos en frente de Nessie, quien a pesar de fingir muy bien había veces en las que se perdía en su dolor.

Llegaron rápido al salón, lo hubieran encontrado aun sin la ayuda de la alemana pero a Renesmee parecía gustarle la compañía de la chica. Tomaron asiento en las primeras filas pues Luisa quería enseñarle al guapísimo profesor, claro que solo para contemplarlo, que no tenía por qué ponerse celoso ya que él era también muy apuesto.

Al sonar el timbre todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y unos más entraron al salón seguidos por lo que parecía ser el profesor.

Era un hombre de bastante edad quien con bastante trabajo subió los escalones del pódium en el que se para el maestro para tomar asistencia y dar los avisos.

—No tienes porque ponerte celoso, tengo muchos mejores gustos— le comento en un susurro divertido al ver al "guapísimo" profesor.

—Ese no es Cullen, al parecer hubo un cambio— comento triste la chica rubia.

— Buenas Tardes, yo seré su maestro sustituto en lo que el Doctor Heller regresa de una expedición muy importante a los bosques, algunos aledaños a la zona creen haber visto lobos gigantes— el sobre salto en ella le paso casi inadvertido pero la tensión en sus hombros y la mirada perdida la delataron— así que en lo que terminan las investigaciones yo daré la clase, soy el Doctor Norbert Meyer, mi doctorado es en ecología…— Y siguió dando el discurso sobre su vida y logros, discurso que luego repetiría el otro profesor sólo cambiando unas cosas, siempre era lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, esta corto pero de eso se trata conforme avance la historia se irán alargando más ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Perdón por la demora tuve algunos problemas con el internet (exceso de pago XD) y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de arreglar todo y aquí esta e capitulo ;D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba angustiada la puerta de la sala de terapia intensiva.

Hacía ya una semana que habían encontrado a aquel joven, había sido el aniversario luctuoso de su hijo, que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que ese joven aparentaba, esa era una de las razones por la que lo habían ayudado y lo habían traído a este hospital donde tiempo antes había trabajado su marido.

Las inconfundibles pisadas de su marido hicieron que se levantara de la silla en la que había estado sentada.

—¿Encontraste algo? —el negó con la cabeza, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la jalo para que se sentará a su lado.

—No hay reportes de gente desaparecida con sus características, buscamos por los alrededores y ningún documento, no existe nada de él es todo un misterio.

—Pero se ve tan joven, no parece de por aqui—

—Tal vez sea un emigrante pero en ninguno de los países vecinos hay gente con sus características— le arqueo una ceja, muy escéptica ante las conjeturas de su marido— pero eso no significa nada realmente—Se apresuró a contestarle y con voz más seria siguio— no deberías encariñarte con el chico, no hay nada seguro su estado es muy… inconstante.

—No lo digas como si fuera una mascota Ernest— Había estado casada con él por más de 30 años, la pérdida de su hijo les había afectado bastante y aquel chico con ese aspecto tan vulnerable había tocado una fibra sensible en ella— Y que quieres decir con inconstante— demandó con voz ya que esa pausa no pasó desapercibida.

No le contestó de inmediato, se tomo su tiempo viendo los pros y los contras sobre contarle, lo conocía a la perfección por lo que esperó a que empezará a hablar.

—Lo primero que notamos fue su elevada temperatura y eso nos presiono ya que podía tener un daño cerebral, al principio nos extraño que pareciera tan tranquilo cuando lo normal es cuando el cuerpo convulsiona por la fiebre, cuando por fin logramos bajar su temperatura corporal pereciese que eso le afecto negativamente ya que a pesar de estar a unos buenos 37 grados tenia síntomas de hipotermia.

—Es como si lo normal para él fuera alto— se sintió insegura al responder pero el asentimiento a sus palabras la dejo callada.

—Si eso fuera todo sería bastante simple— la irónica sonrisa que adornó el rostro de su esposo la dejo muy impactada, apretó suavemente su mano dándole apoyo— Las primeras radiografías mostraron varios huesos rotos y algunas lesiones más antiguas, hace unas horas me entregaron unas nuevas y no hay rastro de antiguas lesionas más que de las que parecieron resientes. Unos estudios en su ADN nos revelaron un tipo de virus que hace que las células se trabajen a una velocidad increíble, es sobrehumano. El electroencefalograma indicó una fuerte actividad cerebral.

Levanto una de sus manos para que parara su fascinante parte médico, tenía que asimilar un poco la información que le había dado, era casi irreal. Bajo lentamente su mano y el continuó.

—Eso es lo que explica su alta temperatura, las células están trabajando más de lo normal por lo que el gasto de energía es mayor y la temperatura tiende a aumentar lo que hizo su sistema fue adaptarse, no creemos posible reconocer la secuencia de ADN para encontrar algún familiar.

—Al principio comentaste sobre un virus, ¿es contagioso?— La seguridad de su marido era más importante para ella.

—No es contagiosa— soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los sobresaltó a ambos, quienes vieron salir a una enfermera bastante sorprendida.

—¿qué paso? — la pregunta salió de sus labios de manera natural mientras se detenía junto a la joven quien dirigió su vista hacía ella y con expresión sobresaltada dijo.

—Despertó— echó a correr para encontrar al doctor quien atendía el caso, un viejo compañero de su esposo.

No paso mucho cuando varios doctores y algunas enfermeras entraban a la habitación del joven. Uno de ellos se detuvo junto a ellos.

—Ernest, vamos a ver como evoluciona el paciente te mantendré informado, así que descasa nos has ayudado bastante— No espero a recibir contestación, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

Sin embargo no se movieron y siguieron en lo que podía decirse que era una sala de espera, mirando fijamente aquella puerta y preguntándose qué estaría pasando allí adentro.

Las horas pasaron y varios médicos habían salido del lugar hacía tiempo, aun estaba dentro el líder de ellos que era quien se había detenido a hablar con ellos antes de entrar.

Por fin salió de la habitación, se notaba agotado cosa curiosa ya que no se trataba de una operación o algo realmente grave.

—Se encuentra bien, dentro de sus propios parámetros, pero no recuerda nada— Soltó como si nada dejándose caer en una silla junto a su esposo— Pero no recuerda nada.

—¿Amnesia?— pareció preguntarse más a si mismo que a su compañero.

—Es más como un bebe, no sabe hablar, caminar o hacer sus necesidades básicas — Eso no los esperaban, una amnesia sólo era el olvido de sucesos o lapsos de tiempo pero olvidar incluso el habla era extraño, pero el chico parecía estar lleno de sorpresas.

—Al menos aprenderá rápido— El comentario de Ernest hizo que ambos voltearan — Digo con toda esa actividad cerebral será mucho más fácil que aprenda todo.

Y fue en ese momento que ella lo decidió, no dejaría al muchacho sólo, no tenía nadie y ella ina a ayudarlo.

—Entonces crees que si movieras algunos contactos podríamos adoptarlo— Fue el turno de los dos hombres de mirara como si le hubiera crecido de repente un cuerno—Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de él, es casi un niño.

Y su sonrisa no pudo ser más sincera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero y no haya estado muy confuso, pero tenía que explicar algo sobre esto y como que las clases de fisiología me están consumiendo XD

Sin más me despido esperando que fuera de su agrado, hasta pronto.


End file.
